Diary of a Pregnant Teenager
by julie1237xbones12
Summary: 15-year-old Megan Parker doesn't know what to do when a bad experience leaves her pregnant. Rated T for teen pregnancy and swearing.
1. Upset

**(((Yes, this is a writer's block fic. No, I may not continue, it depends on reviews. Yes, I accept reviews, even anonymous. No, I do not like flames, _period._)))**

* * *

There are three simple ways to make your parents hate you. One would be to get a tattoo on your forearm saying 'I Love Crystal Meth'. Two, run off to some remote location and get paid to be a cosmetologist. And three would be to wait and hope that you're lucky and that what is happening is either not happening to you or happening in a really bad dream.

That's what she was doing. The results hadn't come out yet, she was still standing around, waiting for the thing to declare her life over or to consider her a lucky girl who made a single mistake and wouldn't be making the same one again. She was sitting around, eager to go back to gym and play badminton with her best friend. But she wouldn't, not until the damn thing would hurry up and give results. She nicknamed it the death stick and counted how many times she whacked her best friend in the face with the birdie during gym. She was up to twenty-seven when she finally worked up the nerve to look down. She did not like the results.

She was...

The door to the bathroom in the girls' locker room open and shut. She saw the familiar Converse walk toward her. She tried to hide herself, but it didn't work, she still found her in an instant.

"Megan?" Janie called.

_I, Megan Louise Parker-Nichols, am so stupid._

"Um...one second, Janie..."

She stuck the death stick in the disposal for sanitary napkins, even though that wasn't where it went. Slowly, she opened the stall to allow Janie in. "Megan, why'd you run out of gym like that? Coach Barnaby thinks it's...women things."

"It kind of is, Janie," Megan admitted. "Remember when we had that welcome home party for James at my place?"

"Yes," Janie said in an instant.

"Well, after everyone left...James _didn't_ go home."

"Oh, Megan," Janie said, turning pale.

"And now I'm...I..."

"Oh my gosh, Megan. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Janie. It says I am."

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"Just..._don't,_ okay? I'm going to have to deal. I'm going to have to tell Mom, Walter, my real dad, Drake, Josh, James. I just can't believe I didn't say no! Why am I so stupid?!"

"Megan, you're not stupid. Everyone makes mistakes. What are you going to do with...it?" she said, gesturing to Megan's middle.

"The baby can hear you call him or her it! And I'm definitely _having_ the baby. I just can't abort, not when I don't believe in abortion."

"Well, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. And James will be supportive, right? I mean, he's your boyfriend. That's what they do, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, they should..." At that point Megan started to sob uncontrollably.

"It's going to be tough, Megan, but I'm here for you no matter what. Okay? You know that."

"Okay. Come on, we gotta get back to gym or else Coach Barnaby will suspend us."

And they left, Megan hiding the test further into the disposal. She didn't want anyone to see it, not now....

* * *

**(((If you want a continuation, you'll review, but I need to know what you thought of the first chapter. And yes, James is my own character. He is, so far, the only character I own. But I will own others along the way; tell me what you think, and thanks for reading my first fic!)))**


	2. James knows

**(((Thanks to everyone…I will respond to reviews at the ends of chapters from now on…you better hope if you want more stories from me that I finish this one fast…I promised myself not to upload any more until I finish **_**Diary of a Pregnant Teenager**_**. So if you want more stories, I better get off my lazy ass and type, eh? And I'm sorry the first one was so short. Here's chapter two!)))**

* * *

"James? Can you…meet me somewhere?" Megan said into her sleek pink Razor. "In 20 minutes…the mall…no, I'll ask one of the boobs to give me a ride…kay, thanks. Bye."

Megan hung up and immediately stripped herself of her pajamas on put on a T-shirt with peanut butter and jelly on it saying Together Forever, a small blazer, and a pair of her favorite skinny jeans. Then she went into the boobs' room where they were staying for a little while. They were sophomores in college and were home for winter break. She barged right into their room, not bothering to knock.

"Megan, stay out of our room," Drake told his sister with a slight tone.

"Technically since you moved out it's the guest room," Megan informed her brother. "And I need a ride to the mall in about nineteen minutes."

"Josh," Drake said immediately.

"Why do I gotta do it?" Josh asked.

"Cause you still have your license, stupid!"

"Yes, yes, we all know it's impossible for you to stay under the legal limit and must go over the limit by 30 miles per hour." There was a silence.

"Well…you boobs can have your fun," Megan said after long last. "I need some paper and a pencil."

"It's on the desk," Josh told her.

"Yeah, _you'd_ know…" Drake said as if by knowing where paper was at Josh was being so smart.

"Shut up," Josh told his stepbrother. "Megan, be downstairs in fifteen minutes at least."

"Okay," Megan said, not looking up from her pad of paper.

"Are avocados vegetables or fruits?" Drake asked as he and Josh walked downstairs. Eager to be alone, Megan shut the door to the boobs' room. She practiced her speech to James.

"James…I'm pregnant. No, too straight forward. James, I don't know how to say this, but…I'm pregnant. No, that won't work, either…maybe I should try writing it…"

She wrote hundreds of speeches but ended up tossing them all. "Meeeeeeeegaaaaaaan!" she heard the boob call to her. She bounded down the stairs, leaving all of her notes in the trash.

"What?"

"I told you I'd give you a ride to the mall at ten o'clock." Josh looked furious.

"And…?" Megan didn't quite understand.

"It is now _ten oh one!_"

"One minute, big whoop," she said as she scrambled to pick up her sunglasses and get to Josh's car.

Once inside the car, she said, "Why does it matter if I'm a minute late or an hour?" Geez, brothers could be annoying sometimes…

"Because I don't want your freshman-ness ruining my car!" Josh seemed proud of his new cherry red convertible. A little _too_ proud of it, actually.

"Just cause I'm a freshman doesn't mean anything, you bozo," Megan said huffily. "Do you have a date with Mindy or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, and I doubt she'll want to sit in…_freshman_ _residue_."

"You were a freshman once, Josh. I liked you better than."

"We hadn't even met yet!"

"That's the point."

"Listen, Megs, let me tell you how to survive in high school. You don't want to be a jock, because only the cheerleaders like them. And you don't want to be a cheerleader, either, because then everyone likes you or hates you, there's no real neutral area. And being a dork, slut, or wannabe is out, too…"

"'Slut'?" Megan asked. "Like, what do you mean by that?"

"I would think you'd know what that is by now. You know the ones—girls who wear mini skirts, too much make-up, get pregnant, things like that…"

"Pregnant?"

"A fine example…you see, I've never cared for girls like that…they get what they deserve…think they can get away with just about everything. Well, they learned _their_ lesson…a bad way, but still learned it…do me a favor, Megs, and never become one of those girls or befriend one…I don't want you screwed up, too. Besides, those girls got what they deserved, like I said."

"Got what we deserved, huh? Well, not all of us deserved it! Some of us didn't do anything wrong until that mistake, you know."

Josh was shocked. "'Us'? Megan, what are you talking about?"

"Stop the car." They were currently two blocks away from the mall. Josh hesitantly pulled over. "Megan, are you crazy? We're two blocks away!"

"I'll walk, I could use the exercise. And don't go criticizing people like that again!" She slammed the door getting out and walked off in a huff. Not to her surprise, Josh immediately started getting ready for Mindy—he was swabbing Megan's seat, putting up a car air freshener, using Febreze to freshen up the car. Megan scoffed before walking on.

_Got what they deserved, yeah, right,_ Megan thought. _Not all of us are like that. He may be smart but he needs to think before he talks! I really need to get back at that boob. But how? Since the boobs moved out I haven't been thinking of my evil schemes. I hadn't had the need to. They were the people I could really make miserable. But I _didn't_ get what I deserved. I'm a freshman, I'm fifteen, I don't want this, I really don't. I never did. James came back from PCA, post-breakup with me, and some other girl named Zoey, and then…well, we went too far that time. And I'll never make the same mistake again, that's for sure!_

Megan kept saying that to herself, then changed her tactics. _What if James decides to leave me? It's his fault, too. What am I going to do with the baby? Am I going to keep it or give it up for adoption? This is serious stuff I'm dealing with…_

Megan didn't even notice she was inside or near James. She continued walking and thought to herself about how to tell James. _Okay, we'll have lunch, I'll tell him, then we'll…suppose he finds out and throws up? Okay, I'll tell him and _then_ have lunch…suppose the shock makes him lose his appetite? Maybe I'll ask what he wants to do…but then again, I wouldn't have to tell him anything! UGH! Okay, fine, I'll tell him then lunch. I'd rather have him skip a meal than lose one. This is so nerve wracking! There's always the chance he'll…_

"Hey, Megan," James said with a warm smile. "Here, I saved you a seat. Right outside your favorite restaurant. Why'd you want me to meet you down here?"

Megan sighed, afraid of what she was about to say. "James…you might want to, well…sit down…"

James did as he was told and sat himself down in the chair behind him. "What's wrong, Megs?"

"James, I…I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Tell me. I'm here for you. I always am. You know that, right?" His smile and eyes were driving Megan crazy. They were the exact things that kept her going.

"Well, uh…_I can't tell you, okay?_" Megan snapped, then walked away. James soon followed.

"Whoa, Megan, what's gotten into you?"

"You have, Mr. PCA Lady's Man," she said, hinting at two things at once.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, genuinely confused.

"I think you know what it means, James," Megan said on the verge of tears. She was ready to walk away again but surprisingly stayed where she was.

"Is this about the other night?" James said timidly. "You were part of that decision. It took a lot of nerve to ask, and it's not like I forced you into something you weren't ready for…I just missed you at PCA and…"

"James?" Megan said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but you gotta learn to shut up."

James sighed. "Yes, I know. Okay, enough about me. What did you come to talk to me about?"

Megan shook her head. Time to drop the bomb. "James, about the other night…?"

"Isn't that what we were just talking about?"

"Yeah, but, uh…James?"

"Yes, Megan?"

"James…" Megan couldn't help but notice he was standing up. Too late. "James, I-I'm pregnant."

James fell back to his chair and shook his head while saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? I…uh…are you sure?"

"Not exactly, but I took one of those tests and it says I am. James, I'm so sorry."

"Megan, don't be. It's my fault. Are you okay?"

Slowly Megan felt better. He wasn't immediately dumping her, he didn't try to hurt her in any way…everything seemed good. "Not okay exactly. I mean…I haven't told my mom and dad or Walter yet…"

"Who have you told?"

"Janie and you. And Josh, kind of…on accident."

"Well, Megan, I don't know what to say except…are you keeping it?"

"Not it, the baby. And I have no clue yet. I'm not aborting it, I don't believe in it…"

"Well, I'm here for you. Promise. I hope I'm not getting sent back to PCA or anything…"

Megan immediately thrust herself away from James. She knew it. She knew he'd go crawling back to that Zoey girl, the one who dumped him because she "wasn't ready". Now, when Megan had back James, he wants Zoey back.

"Megan," he said, going after her. "Where are you going?"

At this point she was crying. "Home," she said between sobs.

"Why? I'm here for you, you know that…"

"No, you're not! You love Zoey more than me! You never asked me to go on that vacation with you, not once! And now when I need you most you immediately decide you want her back."

"When did I say that, Megs?"

"You brought up PCA again, and…"

"You know I love you, Megan. I only asked Zoey to go on that vacation because I needed to try to focus on her at the time. You were on my mind still; you were still stuck with me. I know I shouldn't have thought about you, especially dating Zoey, but I did anyway. I couldn't help it. You are the one I want, not Zoey."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Want me to be there when you tell your parents and the…the _boobs_?" he asked, almost afraid to use Megan's term for her brothers.

"No, the boobs will try to kill you. I don't think that's the best thing to do. But thanks anyway."

"No, I want to be there for you. I got you into this mess, it's the least I could do. I mean, it's our kid we're talking abou—whoa."

"What?"

"Our kid. It sounds so weird."

Megan sighed. "I know it does. It's weird for me to think about…I'm scared, James."

"I know, Megan. I'm here for you. But how do we tell Zoey and my friends at PCA? Cause they're going to have to know eventually, you know…"

"I don't know. But I want to go home."

"Okay. Want me to come with you?"

"Sure. I need it right now."

So then they left, hand in hand, terrified about what had befallen them.

* * *

**(((I know it was mushy, but I like my stories like that. It makes 'em better. And now here's what you were waiting for—my replies to reviews!)))**

**(((cwgirlup: Thank you for being interested. I like my stories to be interesting. If it bores me to write, it bores you to read. And thanks for the compliment!)))**

**(((: Actually yes, James is James Garret from Zoey 101, although from this chapter you may have figured it out. I'm not sure if the boobs will beat up James, although I can include it.)))**

**(((Misa87: Thank you. You're very kind. And I will.)))**

**(((2490: I've pretty much planned this story straight to the end, and I thank you for your enthusiasm in this story. And like you may have noticed, yes I will continue.)))**


	3. Not the way

**(((Sorry I didn't continue!! I was busy planning my wedding—wedding date: July 17—and didn't have the time…I just have over a month until I am officially Mrs. Julie Dawson. Anyway, here is the third chapter, plus I will reply again to my fabulous reviewers…I at least want to hit fifteen by next update!)))**

* * *

Josh was slightly confused when he got back from his date with Mindy. He walked into the kitchen and set his keys down. Audrey looked up slightly from the onion she was chopping for dinner.

"Hey, Josh," she greeted. "How was your date?"

"Okay, one, awkward," he started, referring to how his mother asked about his date. "And two, it was fine. Oh, and I think something's bothering Megan, she seemed kind of…I don't know, _different._"

"'Different', how?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know. Later, Mom," he added, walking upstairs.

In his old bedroom, Drake was having a hissy fit in the most literal of ways. He was even cutting his guitar strings with scissors in frustration. Josh, half nervous and half entertained, walked over to where he was sitting.

"Okay, is there any reason you're snapping your guitar strings?"

"Carly cancelled on me." he seemed even more irritated. "Do you realize that's the second time a girl has cancelled on me?" He cut one string that was already cut off into several little pieces. He tossed the pieces at his trashcan and missed.

"Why? Is she okay?"

"She said her mom was in the hospital, apparently had a heart attack. That leaves me dateless."

"Drake, don't you think it's a little selfish of you to think only about having a date when your girlfriend's mother is in the hospital?"

Drake was slightly annoyed. "I think it's selfish of _her_ to cancel a date with me to go be in a sicky home." At this point he was throwing away the guitar strings he had tossed on the ground and saw paper in the trash. He picked it up to read it. "I think she should be spending time with me so I can comfort her and…holy snot, Megan's pregnant!"

Josh reacted in fear. Shcoked, he flailed his arms. "_WHAT?!_" he looked down at the papers in Drake's hand. In Megan's handwriting were speeches, all of which were crossed out and crumpled up.

_James, I know that you may hate me for it, but I'm pregnant, and…_

_James, I'm pregnant. Drake and Josh are gonna hate you for it, but…_

_James, we made a stupid decision, and I'm sorry but now I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do and I want to cry and this sentence is rambling on forever and…_

_I'm pregnant, James, I don't want an abortion and I'm not sure if I want adoption…_

"There's no way it's _our_ Megan," Josh said.

"What other Megan do you know that has a boyfriend named James?" Drake asked, taking four more pieces of paper out of the garbage. They were similar to the original four that they had read.

"Well, Megan and James are kinda common names, Drake," Josh told his stepbrother.

"Oh, yeah? Is James Garrett a common name?" Drake asked, holding up another note. Josh ripped the paper out of Drake's hand. Reading it, his hands trembling, he unfortunately saw the two words Drake was talking about: _James Garrett._

_A lot of people have been asking what I see in you, James, and now I can say, unfortunately, that you're great in bed. So great, in fact, that there's going to be a James Garrett Junior._

Josh threw down the paper. "We've got to talk to her."

"Now? Josh, if she's really…the 'p' word, then I don't think she'll want to do much talking to us about it. I mean, she might have a kid inside her, and I heard that might make her…well, uh, menacing."

"Wow, Drake, I didn't realize you paid attention in seventh grade science class!" Josh said in awe.

"I…I didn't," Drake said in shock. "How did I know that?" He seemed shocked that he actually knew something for once.

"No clue," Josh said. "Well, come on, I don't care if you don't want to ask because I'm asking." He walked down the hall to Megan's room to find her asleep at her computer desk. He shook her slightly. "Megan?" No response. "Megs…?"

Megan's eyes fluttered open. "Huh…?"

"Wake up."

Megan sat up and a stack of papers fluttered to the floor. "Am I late…?"

"No, I need to talk to you about something," Josh told her.

"Oh," Megan said, slightly relieved. "What?"

"Megan, oh, this is so embarrassing and stupid but uh, Megan, are you…are you pregnant?"

Megan immediately went into shock. How could Josh have known? Slowly she came to the realization that she left her notes in Drake and Josh's room. _Crap!_ she scolded herself. _How could you be so stupid? Wait, you already got yourself pregnant, so…yeah, you can be stupid…but crap anyway!_

"Huh? What?" She laughed slightly. "What gives you that idea? Which by the way is wrong. I'm not pregnant." She rambled on longer than she should have; by the time she was finished, she seemed nervous that she didn't want Josh to know she _was_ pregnant.

"Oh. It's just that Drake and I found these letters to James in our room about you being pregnant in them, and…" Suddenly Megan felt a wave of nausea. She was going to let it pass, but it didn't.

"That's nice," she yelled, then clapped a hand over her mouth, running to the bathroom. Walter was in there shaving.

"Megan?" he asked in shock. "Megan, what are you—?"

"Get out!" Megan yelled, shoving her dad out the door. As soon as he was gone, she dropped to the floor and threw up into the toilet. Josh watched in the doorway. _Megan was lying,_ he thought in shock. She looked up as she stopped throwing up for a second. "Well, don't just stand there, you boob!" she yelled in frustration, then covered her mouth again.

Josh, unsure what to do, came over to Megan, picking up paper towels for her to wipe her mouth with. Suddenly, instinct told him to grab her hair and hold it back for her, which he did. Finally the nausea subsided, and Megan flushed the toilet, taking a paper towel from Josh. "Thanks," she muttered, wiping her mouth.

"Megs, you…you lied to me. You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Megan immediately started crying. "Y-yeah, J-Josh, I am. And I'm s-sorry. It was a mis-mistake. It will never happen again."

"There's nothing I can do but tell Mom and Dad," Josh said brokenheartedly to his sister. She cried even harder.

"No. Let me tell them, okay? I need to tell them. Drake doesn't know, does he?"

Guilt immediately washed over Josh. "Um, uh…"

Megan looked shocked. "You told him!"

"Megan, I haven't left this bathroom once since I came in. We found that paper in our trashcan. On them—in eight different ways, I might add—it says you're pregnant with James's baby. Megan, I—I just can't believe you."

Megan teared up a little again. "Everyone will hate me when I tell them. I just know it."

Josh felt bad for his little sister. "Well, besides me, who have you told?"

"Just James and Janie."

"And do they hate you?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then not everyone hates you." Josh smoothed back Megan's hair and grinned. On the outside he was smiling, but inside he was furious. _I'm going to beat the crap out of that Garrett kid,_ he told himself. _Really I am. I'm going to slowly and painfully rip his throat out. And Drake's going to help me._ "You're going to have to tell Mom and Dad and your dad, you know that?"

"I'm afraid to," Megan said, sounding just like a little girl about to go to school for the first time.

"You're going to have to, Megs. Eventually they'd find out anyway." Josh yawned a little, getting a bit tired.

"Can I do it Tuesday? During Algebra two?"

Josh looked confused. "Why during Algebra two?"

"Test," Megan said quickly.

"I doubt Mom, my dad, and your dad will let you out of class to tell them this. There's just no way they would."

"Alright. Tomorrow for sure."

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**(((Sorry I ended it like that, and sorry it's short, but I'm getting tired already, and I wanted to respond to my reviews, so here you go.)))**

**lillimolly93: Thank you. And James Garrett is a character from season four of Zoey 101. He is Zoey's boyfriend for a majority of that season.**

**: I was thinking that maybe I would put that in. Whoops. Can't please them all. Anyway, I think I was going to have a majority of the characters like James anyway, and I actually was planning an abortion talk with Drake and Megan…kind of awkward, but hilarious.**

**st4rxx94: Yeah, it's my first. Hold your applause! And I like mushy stories better, anyway. Thanks for being so enthusiastic.**

**Deja all day: I like my stories natural, so thank you for the compliment.**

**Deja all day: I'm glad you find my story AWESOME. I will continue it, actually. So thanks.**

**Han-Skywalker: I was actually more interested in writing Josh's reaction than Drake's. Drake just seems so much more laid back and more willing to accept anything that comes his way, while Josh tends to fix the problem at hand. I didn't mean to have Megan tell Josh in this chapter, but that's what it turned out to be. I will write more. Also, cool pen name.**

**converseQueen11: I WILL!**


	4. The sweet life?

**Wow, I need to update more often, don't I? :P Anyway, I am officially Mrs. Julie Dawson now! Yay! -throws a party- Anyway, here's the next chapter, hopefully this is as funny as I had intended it to be.**

* * *

The next day James, Megan, and Josh, too, sat down their parents, Drake, and were awaiting the arrival of Megan's dad, Ross. (A/N: Yeah, I don't know his name, just roll with it!) Megan fidgeted in her seat, playing with her dress that she had begged not to wear, but Josh persisted; she had to look very innocent to keep from staying on her parents and brother's bad sides.

"Megan, can we just get on with it?" Audrey asked, impatient with the wait Megan had inflicted on them.

"Not yet," Megan said. She hadn't told Audrey, Walter, or Drake that Ross was coming over, but she needed him there for her when she announced the two words that would possibly kill her. "Just wait a minute." Where was Dad? He had promised that he'd be there for her, as she said she needed him there more than anything due to emergency. She wasn't exactly lying.

Finally, there was a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" Walter asked, standing, but Megan jumped up and ran to the door before Walter could. She through open the door, seeing her dad staring back at her. She flung her arms around him, crying, "Dad! You came!"

"I promised I would, kiddo," Ross said, hugging her back. "Audrey. Walter. Hey, Drake!" he said, walking into the living room. He ruffled Drake's hair before taking a seat on the couch.

"Megan, what's your father doing here?" Audrey asked, confused and irritated at the same time.

"He needs to hear what I'm about to tell you. It will change all of you. _All._ Of you," she repeated to get the point across. She sighed and hesitated before saying, "You all know James, right?"

The family nodded and murmered in agreement.

"Then I want to let you know that James and I are dating," Megan said, as her father didn't know about her boyfriend. He smiled at her, glaring at James out of the corner of his eye.

"Megan, get on with it!" Audrey cried.

Megan sighed. No backing out now.

"I'm pregnant."

The silence filled the air quickly. Megan let a single sob escape her, and James put an arm around her tightly. No one spoke. But then—

_Clap, clap, clap._

All eyes fell on Drake, who was clapping at Megan's announcement. She glared at him, he didn't stop.

"Way to go, Megan," he said, smirking a little to himself. "Even _I _didn't make a mistake like that!" He laughed. Megan rolled her eyes—would her brother ever be _normal_ like the rest of them?

"Drake!" Audrey hissed. She turned to her daughter. "Megan, are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I took two tests and they both said I am." She looked down at her feet. Her left was placed nervously on her right. She wringed her hands out.

"Are you alright?" Walter asked, coming over to Megan, followed close behind by Ross. Megan shook her head and allowed the tears to fall. Walter hugged her, and Ross held her hand, whispering to her that everything was going to be okay, if not alright. She nodded, but she really didn't agree. James had hidden himself in the corner, afraid to get too close to her two fathers or Drake. He wasn't sure what they would do to him.

"Can I have some space?" Megan asked, clearly not crying anymore. Walter released his grip and stepped back. Audrey was loosing the color in her face. "Megan, I think we need to talk in another room," she said. Megan stood up. Audrey motioned for Walter and Ross to follow her, and hesitantly James followed. Once the five were in the other room, only Drake and Josh remained in the living room.

"Can you believe that James kid?" Drake asked vehemently.

"Hey, he might be able to hear you," Josh warned.

"I don't care. He's just..." he shook his head, sighing, as he didn't want to finish the statement in front of Josh. "We should kick his ass, you know."

"I know."

"You know?" Drake was shocked. Josh was against—well, mainly against, considering he had always lost his temper with Drake—violence; it surprised him he would agree they'd have to hurt James for what he did to their little sister.

"Yeah, I know."

"So can we?"

Josh sighed and shook his head. "I don't think that would be fair. I mean the kid's already afraid about what he's done, we shouldn't...."

"Well screw that! You obviously haven't read the Dictionary of All That Is Drake!"

"The _what?_"

"The Dictionary of All That Is Drake. It's got the whole story of my life with some words that I use..." Drake trailed off, a naughty look on his face as he fantasized about some of the words of his dictionary. "Anyway, I put the 'older brother code' in there. You know, that old thing we wrote when Megan got her first boyfriend?"

Josh's mind searched back and remembered the stupid rules he and Drake had wrote when Megan had her first boyfriend. Among others, the main thing it said was in case of abuse, fights, or anything related, the two of them had the right to 'royally and brutally kick the offender's ass'.

"Oh, yeah, that. Okay, what do you want to do?"

Drake straightened. "You're serious? You really wanna do this?"

"Of course. I've always kinda wanted to kick someone's ass for what they do to Megan...."

"We weren't even close with that Corey kid."

Josh remembered the way Corey turned the tables on them and ended up kicking _their_ asses instead. He shuddered. "Yeah, I didn't need to be reminded of that, thanks...." he muttered. "So when are we going to kick his ass?" He nearly busted up laughing saying the words. He had wanted to do it, of course, but just saying it was enough to make him bust up laughing.

"Soon as possible, before Mom, Dad, and Walter can really accept him into the family, and before Megan begins to..._show._ So pretty soon."

"Okay...how about today?"

Drake grinned. "Awesome."

"We'll need a Gary Grill."

"A Gary Grill? For what?"

Josh whispered his plan in Drake's ear. Drake grinned. "Evil."

* * *

**Yeah, I guess that wasn't as funny as I had hoped, but whatever. Hey, I know it's early, but please take part in the poll on my page. It'll help with deciding the outcome of this story. By the way, The Dictionary of All That Is Drake belongs to xXxSunEntwinedxXx and not me. Thanks for reading.**

**Screw replying to my reviews. I got so many for the last update that it's hard for me right now.**

**Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Let's try to get to at least 26 reviews before next update. That's only five reviews. Go, go, go!**

**:D**


	5. Everything's gonna be okay

**Please review! :P My husband Chris is totally yelling at me to get my sorry butt off the computer. ;) DON'T THINK I WILL! Haha. Sorry. :P I shall never leave my spot, not even...hey, a muffin! XD okay, I'm done now. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Megan sat in her room, picking at her nails. It was a dirty habit; she had to nip it in the bud. Kind of like the kid.

She shut her eyes tight. No, that wasn't going to be an option. She wasn't aborting this baby. She felt kind of connected to it…she laughed. Of course she was connected to the kid. She was the child's life supply. If something happened to her, something happened to the baby.

She was grounded for what seemed like a year, but was really only two weeks. Her parents allowed her to keep her cell phone, though, as long as she used it for emergencies only. She promised she'd only call her mom, dad, Walter, Drake, Josh, and, after a long fight, James. She said he was the father; he had a right to talk to her as much as they did. She flipped open her cell phone to check the time. Four thirty. The boobs still weren't back yet. They had left about half an hour after the family meeting, so they were gone around two in the afternoon.

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star_

Her cell phone rang. She wasn't prepared to get a phone call, so she nearly threw it against the wall in shock. However, she checked the caller I.D. James. She sighed. She really needed to talk to him. "Hello?"

"Hi, Megan," he said, sounding pained.

"James, what's wrong?" Megan asked in shock. He sounded pained, something that hadn't happened since he came back from PCA, heartbroken after his breakup with that Zoey person. It couldn't be that now; he had long since broken up with Zoey.

"Your brothers," he said. Megan was confused.

"What about my brothers?" she said.

"They kinda, uh…said they wanted to give me some…"brotherly advice"…and ended up beating the crap out of me," he said cautiously. Megan was speechless. "I'm fine, really," he added. "They were just angry cause, uh…they said I, uh…took, uh…"took away your innocence"."

"…Those…those…those _boobs!_" Megan cried in frustration.

"_Megan!_"

"What did they do to you?"

"Just kinda, uh…attacked me," he said.

"Thank you, James," Megan said sarcastically. "I realized that much. I _mean_ what did they do when they attacked you?"

"They kinda, uh…drove me to an alley…and, uh…just, uh…they had a grill…"

Megan heard a car in the driveway. She said quickly, "Gotta go, James. I love you," and before waiting for a reply, hung up. She sprinted down the stairs and got to the living room the same time Drake and Josh came in. Josh threw down his car keys and Drake put down a grill. They both froze when they saw Megan staring at them coldly.

"Sup, Megs," Josh said casually.

"Well, let's see. You two _never_ liked my boyfriend, I get pregnant, and you practically _kill_ said boyfriend. Care to explain?"

"Megan, I thought you knew all about how babies are made," Drake said, avoiding the question Megan was really asking about.

"Not that, ya boob!" she snapped.

"He just seemed like a womanizer," Josh said.

"Speed up a little."

"I thought you knew," Drake said again.

"Speed up a little more."

"We're trying to explain," Josh said.

"Back up."

"Oh…_that_," Drake said.

"Yes…_that,_" Megan snapped.

"It was the older brother code!" Drake said.

"The older brother _code?_"Megan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, lemme get it!" Drake said, pulling a loose sheet of paper out of his pocket. When Josh gave him a confused look, he said, "I don't have the Dictionary of All That Is Drake published yet!" Megan unfolded the scrap of paper. It contained countless spelling mistakes…typical Drake.

_**older brother code. (nown)** _older brothers, in case of abuse, fights, or anything related with little brothers andor sisters and their hot babes andor guys, have the right to royalie and brutalie kick the ophender's ass. tHis includes, but is not limitted too, golf club "acidenttz", Gary Grill burns, etc., etc., 'n so fourph…

"You did so good up until 'noun'," Megan said, folding the paper up again and handing it back to Drake.

"Well, you see? We were just trying to protect you," Josh said.

"I would have been more 'protected' if you would have just kept your ugly heads out of it!" she said, bursting into tears and running up the stairs. Josh sighed once he heard her door slam upstairs.

"You would have been more 'protected' if your boyfriend would have kept it in his pants!" Drake called.

"Drake," Josh warned. He sighed. "Drake, the other day…I unwittingly called Megan a…" He looked to see if anyone was listening. When he was sure no one was, he finished, "…a slut."

"Why'd you do that?" Drake asked, not understanding as usual.

"Drake, do you know what 'unwittingly' means?"

"Doesn't that mean, like, on purpose or something?"

Josh shut his eyes. "_No,_ Drake. _No. _Unwittingly is the exact opposite of what you just said. It means without knowing."

"Ohhh…" Drake said, still not understanding. There was a pause. "So, who wants pie?"

* * *

Megan had her head buried in her pillow, sobbing. Everything was so terrible. First Zoey, then the baby, now this. She didn't bring her head out of her pillow when there was a knock at the door. "What?" she said with muffled speech.

Her mother opened the door and sat on her bed. "Megan, sweetie, I made you an appointment to see the doctor next week to find out how far along you are," she said. It was very difficult for her to talk about this kind of thing around her fifteen-year-old daughter. "You can ask questions then, and…are you alright, sweetie?"

"No," she said.

Audrey didn't even ask her daughter what was wrong. "I know it's hard, baby, but everything's going to turn out alright. I promise." She kissed her daughter on the cheek as she brought her head out of her pillow. She stood, went to the door, turned off the light, and started to leave, but poked her head back in for a moment. "But you're still grounded. Love you!" She left a second time.

* * *

**Crappy chapter? You bet. :] So now there's a NEW poll on my profile. Please vote. You guys decide the outcome! Just put in your word! I love you!! Sorta. Please review, k thanks. Haha, spell check had a hissy during the 'Dictionary of All That Is Drake' part. You can probably see why. :P So please review! :D**

**-Julie**


End file.
